Can Fire Melt Ice?
by Nekomimi 444
Summary: Discontinued. Remaking. Will You Always Be There For Me? is it's new title. Look it up! The plot is a little different, but it's pretty similar.
1. Journey

**Okay, so this is the same story as Full Moon, Beautiful Moon, but I changed it up a bit. I keep on accidently deleting my stories…**

The crimson blood contrasted greatly against the vibrant green foliage. I watched as one of my ANBU guards finished off the last of the bandits. An ANBU agent with a mask of a snow leopard approached and knelt before me. "My lady, all coercion have been eliminated. Should we persist?" I glanced around at the small party I was traveling in. There had been many attacks on our journey. I guess it was reasonable; I was the Raikage's successor and the heir to the Mochidzuki Clan.

All of my companions looked exhausted and worn out. Though they wore loose fitting clothe and masks, and all acted fine, I could tell by their movements that they were tired. I spotted one of them taking a soldier pill, slipping it under the mask. "No."

They ANBU agent hesitated. "My lady? Certainly we ought to carry on. If we impede, it will at any rate take an additional day to arrive at the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

I shook my head. "That may possibly be so, but what good does it do us if we arrive at Konoha and you all are virtually dead on your feet? Do not try to deceive me. I can tell you all are weary. We shall have a respite. I will send word ahead telling the Lady Hokage we will arrive two days behind schedule due to unanticipated events. We will trek slower commencing now, though, for now all of you relax, and conceivably take some sleep." I declared in my nobility tone. I added all the fancy words to try to convince them.

Another ANBU agent, but in a tiger mask, asked, "My lady, is that really acceptable?"

"Of course, and I won't take no for an answer. Now take a half hour rest. I will keep watch." I replied. I saw them about to object. "That is my order. Do not object. Now rest! And do not worry about me, I am an ANBU captain. Just because I am acting as an ambassador for our village, it does not mean I cannot protect myself." They traded looks and than complied. I could tell they were all faking sleep, though. They were still on guard in case something happened to me.

I knelt to the ground and my hands were a blur as I preformed the hand signs for Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram, and than placing my right palm on the ground. There was a small 'explosion' and smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared a cat stood where I had preformed the summoning jutsu.

The cat was huge. It was black and sleek, you could see its muscles rolling under its fur, contracting and subcontracting. Its teeth were fangs, glistening white in the sunlight. Its eyes were surprisingly a florescent yellow color. Around its body a tattoo like markings spread. They were a dark red and swirled around the feline's body in a pattern resembling vines. It padded over to me and rubbed against me, purring.

"Lady Mochidzuki. I haven't seen you for awhile." Its voice rumbled deep in his throat.

I laughed lightly. "Katsu, my friend, it has been along time. How are you faring? I'm sorry for summoning you on such short notice, but I need you to deliver a message to Konoha, to the Lady Hokage, will you tell her we will be there two days tardy because of unexpected precedents, though it is nothing to worry about?"

Katsu purred. "Of course. It will be my pleasure." He gave one more, loud purr, and darted off into the greenery around us. I turned my attention to the ANBU officers.

"I'm going to find a stream to refill our water supplies. Wait here. Please do not follow me. I will be back in a few minutes. If I have not returned in ten minutes you have my permission to come looking for me. Understood?" I looked around at them. They knew better than to argue with me. I got up and collected the canteens and walked deeper into the forest.

I soon found a small stream and refilled the canteens. I saw my reflection in the water and sighed. _~I wonder how the people in Konoha will react when they see me~_ I thought. I tucked a strand of hair behind my cat ears.

I was from the Mochidzuki family, the family of Nekomimi, or also known as catgirls. Nekomimi often had feline traits along with cat ears and cat tails. We Nekomimi have vertical pupils, tails, and ears. It is said that our family is cursed, we are the only family known that are Nekomimi, and I guess you could say it's a kekkei genkai. We of the Mochidzuki family have four main prospects.

**1) Our nekomimi features (or synonyms of a nekomimi are neko and catgirls.) Though, surprisingly the males have it too. **

**2) When we are overpowered by an emotion we rarely have, our inner demons show themselves. In a way we are similar to the Jinchuriki, but unlike them the demons within us are a part of us, we are not two separate beings, a host and a demon, we are one being. We call it our light sides and our dark sides. For each person their "inner demon" looks different, though we all retain features resembling cats. Also, our dark sides usually have a different name, but are really similar sounding to our real ones. **

**3) On a full moon, like our family name suggests, we become real demons. Sort of like werewolves maybe. Anyways, we completely lose all consciousness and our demons take over, whether we want them to or not. We become monsters, blood thirsty, murderous, and illogical beasts. **

**4) And lastly, part of the "curse" (I still say it's kekkei genkai, but nobody listens) is that we all have a cat as our companions, sort of like the **Inuzuka **family has dogs and the Abarame family has bugs in Konoha village. Katsu is my cat companion. That's another thing; our feline counterparts don't always stay with us.**

**Usually people either mocked us and insulted us, or were fearful of us, saying we're demons, which is kind of correct. **

**It is said that we of the Mochidzuki family, we Nekomimi, have our blood split into four different…categories. A quarter of our blood is human, a quarter feline, a quarter demonic, and a quarter divine. According to ancient records the divine being, Kami helped create and was our mother and the two tailed demon cat is our father. It is also recorded that we receive human blood and DNA when in our mortal mother's womb. But, she is only a vessel to carry us. All children of a Nekomimi woman will have strong features of the Nekomimi, but children of Nekomimi men might have less prominent features of felines. **

**I filled up the last canteen. I glanced at my reflection one last time. The face in the water was that of a female that men strived to marry. I had pale bond hair that reached down a few inches pass my shoulders. My eyes were big onyx orbs, my dark brown ears jutted out from my head, and a leather band was acting as a headband, keeping my long bangs on either side of my face out of my eyes. My skin was a peach color, and my features were delicate. My build was slim and small. I wore my standard outfit for training and ninja stuff, a black dress that reached my knees and had various hidden pockets and buckles. It had a high collar and several metal buckles adorned the black dress. Around my torso was strapped a dark green, almost black, harness that held a katana strapped to my back. **

I gathered the now filled canteens and ran back to the designated resting spot. I made it back, being only gone for eight minutes. Once I had taken care of everything I took a light nap for fifteen minutes and than woke up.

"Everyone, we will be moving out again in two minutes. Please make sure you are ready to leave in that time." I announced, my voice carrying across the campsite. The ANBU awakened and got ready to leave. As they did so, I counted my comrades. They were all ANBU agents.

One…two…three…four…five…six…seven. A shot of alarm went through me, but I didn't show it.

My group only consisted of me and six ANBU agents. One was an imposter. I took a deep breath and scanned the area again.

A snow leopard masks…an ocelot mask… a jaguar mask…a mountain lion…a cheetah…a lynx…and a wildcat. My eyes narrowed. The cheetah was the imposter. None of my group wore the cheetah mask. I motioned for Lynx to come over. I chattered loudly with him about where we should stop for the night, and when I brushed past him to grab my pack, I very discreetly whispered, "The cheetah lays in wait in savannah grass, camouflaging itself to hide from its prey."

I felt him stiffen slightly. He turned and walked back to his comrades. I saw him signal to Jaguar about what I had told him. In the next instant the two ANBU jumped the imposter. The imposter managed to dodge them. Lynx went chasing after him. We waiter. When he arrived back, he confessed that he had caught the intruder, but before he could take him into custody the imposter had committed suicide.

I hesitated, but ordered that we would continue our journey.

**Yay! 4 pages! Please R&R**

_Yuu- You're a baka. You forgot the disclaimer again, Neko._

_**Me- Well, excuse me, sorry for forgetting small details.**_

_Akane- Yuu, its fine._

_Yuu- Who asked you?_

_Akane- Well, this story is kind of about me. I am the main character!_

_Yuu- Oh, whatever_

_**Me- SHUT UP! Fine. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Naruto characters of the whole general plot and story of the manga and anime. Though, I do own Akane. And I love her! She's so kawaii!**_

_Akane- Aww, I love you 2!_

_Yuu-………you guys are weird……_

_**  
Me- *AHEM! Well, see you guys later, please review!**_

_Akane- Yes, please review._

_Yuu-…hn…_

_**Me- Oh, shut up! You haven't even been introduced in the story yet!**_

_***bickering late into the night.**_


	2. Kidnapped!

**OMG, I'm so sorry for not updating, but school is getting in the way and I have to study for my Math Final Exam which is next Tuesday! And, I'm sorry this chapter is lame, it's filler. I needed her to be kidnapped and so yeah….**

I was shocked when we reached Konoha. Some Konoha ANBU secretly escorted us to the Hokage's office. As we passed quietly through the village I noticed that it looked like the whole village was on lock down. No body was outside, all the doors, windows, and shutters were closed and locked tightly.

We were rushed into the Lady Hokage's office, the door shut behind us. A blonde woman was sitting at the Hokage's desk, she had ember colored eyes and a diamond on her forehead. My ANBU guards and I bowed, "Lady Hokage, it is a pleasure. Though, it seems as if we have arrived at an unfortunate time, maybe I can be of assistance…?" I let the question hang in the air.

The Lady Hokage looked up from her paperwork. She looked tired and beaten. I hide my shock behind my fake, diplomatic face.

"Lady Akane of the Village Hidden in the Mist, welcome to Konoha. I regret that you arrived in such a time. Thank you for your concern…." She hesitated. "Recently our village was attacked by a criminal organization call 'Akatsuki'; they were attempting to kidnap the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Luckily, they failed.

I stiffened. The Akatsuki? What were they doing here?!? Why did I have to arrive at a time like this? Was I cursed with bad luck as well?

The Lady Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her limp blonde hair, "I'm afraid there isn't much you can do. Some of my ANBU officers will show you to your rooms. Please, for your own safety do not leave them. I am sorry this is like this." She bowed slightly in her chair and then went back to reading what looked like reports. We were ushered out of the Hokage's office and down several corridors before we were shown to two rooms, one for me and one for my guards.

After unpacking there was not much to do besides sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night. The moon was shining brightly outside. I flinched. The full moon was nearing. I sighed restlessly.

_Little one, why don't we go outside and have some fun? _The voice purred into my ear. I twitched _No! The Hokage told us we must remain in our rooms! __Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud! Let's have us some fun! __No! _I thought firmly. _Akari, no, we mustn't. _

I lay back down and went to sleep.

I groaned. I was being jostled around…. I rolled over and tried to ignore the movement. Realizing what was happening I jolted awake, struggling to sit up.

"Do not move. If you do we will kill you," A cold voice stated.

I heard laughter, "Isn't that a little harsh Itachi?"

"Quiet Kisame." Silence fell once again. Suddenly a small container was thrust under my nose. I soon felt myself grow drwowsy. _Oh, they're using some kind of herd mix to make me sleep, just like a sedative…… _I blacked out.

_Yuu- You're such an idiot! You forgot the disclaimer and you forgot to mention that italics in the story are Akane's demon's thoughts while underlined italics are Akane's thoughts!_

**ME- Yeah, whatever, so I don't own Naruto and the italics in the story is Akane's demon's thoughts while underlined italics are Akane's thoughts. Happy?**

_Yuu- Very!_


	3. The Akatsuki

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was… chained to the wall? I jolted awake, my mind on panic mode. "So, you're finally awake." My eyes whipped around frantically, trying to locate the speaker. It was that man… I recognized his voice… that other man had called him… Itachi….? I stared at him, glaring with full force. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not going to get you anywhere, you know." I glared even more. He rolled his eyes and walked over and unchained me. He slung me over his shoulder (despite my protests and struggling) and carried me out of the cell and up a staircase. We emerged into a hall way. He carried me down several corridors and through dozens of rooms until we finally stopped at a door. Itachi knocked quietly. "Leader-sama, I brought you the girl."

"Enter."

Itachi pushed open the door and closed it with his foot. He walked in front of a desk and dropped me into a chair sitting in front of the desk. At the desk sat a red head with eerie silver ringed eyes and numerous piercing. "Akane Mochidzuki, welcome to the Akatsuki headquarters. I am the leader of the Akatsuki, you may address me as Leader or Pein-sama." His voice was cold and commanding.

"F*%! you!" I spat, venom coating my words.

He twitched slightly, "No thank you. As I was saying, you may address me as leader or Pein-sama. I am offering you a chance to become Akatsuki."

I glared. "I'm not interested in joining your little cult." I hissed. _Why is this happening? I can't join the Akatsuki, not with HIM already in it!_

"Oh?" Pein the jerk asked. "I wasn't aware that this was a choice. Let me make myself clear. You WILL join the Akatsuki!"

"What if I refuse?" I asked coldly.

"We will kill you." He stated just as coldly. I looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"I'm not afraid of death. You can't force me into this." I replied, but my voice was dull and monotone. I _was_ afraid to die, very afraid. I didn't want to die, but I would not betray the Village Hidden in the Mist either.

"He laughed slightly. "You will join the Akatsuki. You might not want to now, but you will." He glanced over at Itachi. "Itachi, take Miss Mochidzuki and introduce her to the other members. She is not to leave your sight, understand? She is a prisoner for now."

"Yes, sir." Itachi snapped a collar around my neck. I pulled at it. It wouldn't come off. "This collar is a tracker and a chain. I can control how far away from me you can go, it is like a leash. Do not try and escape." He explained. I glared again.

He stood up and walked over to the door. Glancing at me he made a tugging motion with his hand. I was suddenly flying out of the chair, tugged by an invisible force. He opened the door and led me back down several hallways and into a room. It looked like a rec. room. A TV and couches were in a corner, a cue ball table sat in another corner. Wii and board gamed were laid out onto the floor. A DDR and Guitar hero was also present as were several pinball machines and refrigerator.

"Guys!" Itachi said. The people in the room quieted and turned to look at us. "This is Akane Mochidzuki, the new member, however, she refused the position and is to be treated as a prisoner until she accepts." He announced.

A silver haired guy stood up and walked over to me. He was definitely an albino. "Huh? So this is the F*%! B!*$% who was that rich heiress?"

I spat into his face. He cursed and grabbed a scary looking red scythe and was about to hack off my head when a guy wearing a mask stopped him. "Hmmm." He dragged off the silver haired guy.

"That was Hidan and Kazuku. Hidan is a religious freak and Kazuku is a scrooge." I turned and saw the speaker. I blinked he was blue. He actually resembled a shark. "I'm Kisame." Recognition flickered in my eys. Kisame and Itachi were the ones that had kidnapped me. He pointed to the people in the room. "That's Konan," Konan was a blue haired woman, "she's Pein-sama's partner. That's Zetsu hes a cannibal." Zetsu was…..wierd he looked like a plant. "That's Tobi," he indicated a man with an orange mask on. "and that's Sasori." He pointed to a red head.

I glared. Suddenly there was a loud bang in one of the hallways. I froze. "Tobi-baka! You used all of my shampoo, un! I'm going to kill you!" A blond man with stunning sea blue/green eyes passed me. He too, wore the Akatsuki cloak and a scope over one of his eyes. There were distinctive mouths on both of his hands. In his right hand he held a shampoo bottle.

He was about to yell at the orange masked man again when he froze. Slowly he turned around and stared at me. I flinched. _Oh, no! He recognizes me! _

"You…Amaya-chan?!?" He yelled.


	4. AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT

**OMA! (Oh my Akatsuki!) I am soooo sorry, but I don't really like this story and how it is going…. I really want Akane to be a S rank criminal to begin with….. So, I'm writing a remake, however, tell me if you like this one and also want me to continue it. Sorry. **


End file.
